Masks
by rosaandrews
Summary: Contiuation of Maybe. Stories behind their masks.


**AN: Some of you liked Maybe and I have been meaning to do this forever. Happy reading!**

Tori Vega, 16, cute, popular, overall nice girl. But did you really know Tori? Did you know that she was often angry at anything? She was a fairly decent actress and was able to hide it at school but at home she was a complete different person.

She was this way because her parents were never home. They were never there to congratulate her. All Tori had at home was her sister, Trina. A terrible older sister, just ask anyone. Tori had mostly been raised by her older sister so it was a wonder she even came out right.

Tori had once been so angry at home that she almost tried to hurt herself. As she brought her weapon down Tori realized what she was doing as threw the knife to the side. She refused to succumb to that level. She knew it could be something of an addiction.

_Maybe Victoria Vega is the angriest person in the world. Maybe she's this way because her parents are never there. Maybe she covers up because she is angry at everything._

Robbie was not a normal boy according to anyone you met. He carried around that puppet would be rude to people. He also acted really weirdly and always seemed to blame the puppet for anything.

But no actually seemed to think anything through. Robbie needs Rex. He needed Rex because Rex was always there even when others aren't. He's had Rex since he was a little kid, the only friend he ever had was Rex.

Rex was somewhat Robbie's alter ego. Rex was someone who Robbie aspired to be. Robbie looked up to the puppet even though there was nothing to look up to. Robbie was working his hardest to be just like Rex.

_Maybe Robbert Shapiro need Rex. Maybe he needs him because Rex's always there when no one else._

Andre always had a thing for music. He loved when his mother or father or older sister used to sing to him. He started piano and fell in love it. Andre would practice every day at his grandmother's house because she had the best grand piano. His grandmother loved listening to Andre play the piano; she loved helping him come up with lyrics.

And then his grandmother started going crazy. He played the piano more and more. It just wasn't the same without his grandmother. He started using the piano as an object to hide behind. He hid behind the music from his grandmother.

He still played the music to his grandmother. He could tell she was really trying to concentrate on the music her grandson was playing. He knew that is was near impossible for her to do it but the fact that she was trying made it all fine with Andre.

_Maybe Andre Harris loves music so much to drown out the pain. The pain of his grandmother's craziness._

Cat Valentine sat in the back of almost all of her classes that had anything remotely academic. She always hid her test score in her folder. Not wanting anyone to know how smart she actually is. She's just happy Cat Valentine who can be a little dumb.

There's two people in the world who know how smart she is: Beck and Jade. The two had been the ones with her all her life and she hadn't always hid all her test scores. She used to go around boasting. There was never time that Cat had done bad on a quiz.

Kids started teasing her though and in junior high she converted from Caterina Valentine to Dumb Cat Valentine. She started looking at everything that was positive in life. If she was ever teased she saw the good in the person. Never believing people to be bad.

_Maybe Caterina Valentine puts on her act. Maybe she's the smartest person. Maybe she's scared of being hurt. _

Beck Oliver was always considered the "Dad" of the group. He was always the one that had to stay calm in any situation. If he broke down then everyone knew something was definitely wrong. He couldn't be himself and it was slowly eating him.

Beck often went home, if he was without a friend and/or girlfriend, and cried senseless. He would sometimes throw things across the room and then regret in immediately. He would also punch his pillow if throwing something was not enough.

It was the reason he got his RV. His parents were tired of hearing their teen like that. They also expected him to be the calm one in any situation. His mother nor father wanted to hear him break down like that and ultimately bought him an RV.

_Maybe Beckett Oliver is the most emotional person you know. Maybe he stays strong for his friends. Maybe he goes home and yells or cries or punches. _

Jade sat on her bed playing with her fingers and waiting for the news that her parents had told her was coming that night. She was nine when she was beckoned down to the kitchen table. Her parents sat across from her both very serious. She only heard one word her parents said, "Divorce." She was sort of happy and sort of sad. She was happy that she wouldn't hear their fighting but sad because they were her parents.

Her parents somehow still managed to argue when deciding who would get Jade and what days. Neither wanted the weekdays and it up to the judge to decide she'd be with her dad. Jade was sweet, super sweet. Until that moment, she started being meaner and more sarcastic.

Jade could still be really sweet but only if she liked you, which was only about two people. She didn't talk about her parents ever and refused to do any project that involved family. She would simply take an F on the assignment and just waved it off. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was also scared of falling in love with Beck.

_Maybe Jadelyn West is sweet. Maybe she puts on her act so she's not hurt. Maybe she's still the little girl who listens to her parents fight every night. _

They all sat at a table not knowing all the different masks they all hid behind. Some knew a small percentage but none knew everything. It was a good thing they were all actors and actresses and were able to pull off a 24-7 acting job. With their experience they should be getting every single acting gig they ever try out for.

_Maybe they all hiding behind masks._


End file.
